


Molly, Interrupted

by HunterusHeroicus



Series: Chair Lift Fanfiction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had almost gotten Sherlock out the door when Molly walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly, Interrupted

John had almost gotten Sherlock out the door when Molly walked in. He managed to suppress a groan, stopping to face her. 

"Sherlock," Molly said. "I came to tell you that what you said to me about Jim was hurtful, and I'd like an apology." Her voice trembled on the last couple words, but she remained firm.

John barely noticed this, as he watched Sherlock closely. The man had flinched when she'd said Jim's name.

"Uh, Molly," John said. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

He led her over to Sherlock's microscope collection, keeping his voice low.

"You deserve an apology," he began, "but now isn't the time."

Molly opened her mouth to reply, but John pressed on before she could.

 

"Molly," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Jim isn't a good guy."

"Excuse me?"

"He came back in, after you both left. And he..." John glanced over to Sherlock. Molly followed his gaze, and her eye caught on the hickey on Sherlock's neck, red, with a deep purple bite in the center. Her face reddened, then she scrubbed furiously at her eyes. 

"How dare he!" She yelled. "Of all the bloody things!" Molly strode over to Sherlock and glared up at him, lip trembling.

"I've had it up to here with you, Sherlock Holmes! Why do you have to ruin everything?" She slapped him, and John winced at the noise.

"You can't just get involved with my boyfriend," Molly told him fiercely. "He's mine!" 

Suddenly, John understood. 

"Molly," he said, walking over before she could hit Sherlock again. "What Jim did to Sherlock was... he didn't want it. At all."

"Oh, um." Molly was on the brink of tears, and Sherlock took that moment to escape. John glanced over at Molly.

"Sorry," he told her, then hurried after Sherlock.


End file.
